Love Triangle, Can It Be?
by Humb1eBeginnings
Summary: Jazmine is fed up with how Huey treats her. Could another bestfriend take the place of Huey and treat her better? How would Huey react? A collaboration done by Young M3 and Humb1e Beginnings.


Jazmine slings the bouquet of flowers, which smacks Huey in the face. Falling to the ground, the flowers left rose pedals inside of his hair and on his face. 

"I'm so done with you!"

Huey begins to casually pick out the rose pedals. "Calm down before you do something you might regret." He dusts the rose pedals off his hands. "You're impossible. I buy you flowers and you are still not satisfied. What more do you want from me?"

Jazmine bites down on her bottom lip as she tries to suppress her emotions. Crying is not an option today. She refuses to fall for his expectation. "What do you want from me?"

Huey gives her a puzzled look. "What?" He shakes his head anyway. "Look, you say you wanted flowers, I got you flowers. Take the flowers, put it in a vase, and be happy I wasted my time, in which I could have been doing something much more productive with my life, to get you some silly flowers."

"Huey," She clamps back down on her lip to stop it from quivering, but she couldn't pull back on the tears falling from her eyes. "I'm tired of being this friend that follows you around-"

"Do you not have a choice-"

"Shut up!" Her shout leaves his face in a stupor. "It's my turn to talk, Huey! I'm tired of you trampling over my pearls!"

Huey raises an eyebrow. "I am trampling over your what?" He thinks on it for another second. "This not another one of your spiritual metaphors is it?"

Jazmine glares at Huey. She slowly collects herself, and then releases a long sigh. Despite the tear streaks on her cheeks and puffy eyes, she manages a stern face. "I'm kind to you. I humble myself when you speak, despite your harshness, sarcasm, and negativity."

"It's not negativity; it's re-"

"All I do is show you love, Huey. From the fullness of my heart." She stops and takes another breath.

Huey tilts his head in a nonchalant fashion. "Is that all?"

Jazmine gives him a long, hard stare. Next, to Huey's surprise, a smile spreads across her face. "Huey, you were right. We should just remain friends." She retrieves the fallen flowers. "My duty as being your best friend has come to an end." She begins walking away, not concern at all about his final remarks. As if something hits her, she stops in her tracks. Glancing over her shoulder she speaks, "Thanks for the flowers." And she continues on her merry way.

Huey simply shrugs as he watches her walk out of his sight. He finds his eyes wandering in the direction, but he quickly diverts them to the house in front of him. Strangely, he couldn't fight the urge of fidgeting. Never has she talked to him like that! And to walk off? Not Jazmine. Not the innocent and naive girl he has known since he was ten.

"She'll be back." He mumbles.

**2 Weeks later...  
><strong>  
>"She didn't come back." Huey says carelessly as he turns a page in his newspaper.<p>

Caesar stares at the newspaper covering his friend's face. He fiddles with his thumbs as he tries to find the right words to say. "Okay. How does this make you feel?"

Huey snorts and folds down the top of his newspaper. "How long have you known me?"

"Since way back, but-"

"And how do I view naive, simple-minded people prancing around blissfully as this country continues to rot from the core?"

"Don't you think that's a bit extreme-"

"And," Huey holds up a finger. "How much do I view Jazmine as a thorn in my side? A burden? A child I have to carry by the hand, because she seem to never understand that life is not about cupcakes and ponies?"

Caesar's face hardens, which doesn't misses Huey's eyes. "Caesar," He folds his newspaper into threefold and places it in his lap. "Is there something you want to say?"

"You have said it all." Caesar smirks. "You are completely relieved that Jazmine Dubois is not around like she use to be."

"That is correct."

"And you are also telling me that none of the feelings you have for her-"

"Feelings?" Huey actually chuckles on the comment. "How well do you know me again?"

Caesar laughs. "You're right." He removes two hanging dreadlocks from in front of his face. "So now I'm sure you don't mind."

Huey pauses for a moment. "You're sure I don't mind what?"

"Oh, it's nothing serious." Caesar reassures him. "Jazmine and I have been hanging out more lately. So..."

Huey hops out of his chair. "What?"

Caesar appears baffled. "Jazmine and I have been hanging out more so..."

Huey jabs his finger toward him. "You treacherous, backstabbing," He begins to rack his brain looking for any word to finish off the way he felt about his so-called friend. "You-you... I can't believe you!"

Caesar jumps to his feet. "What's the big problem? Did you not just hear yourself?"

"Don't play innocent now! You been planning this out the whole time, haven't you?"

"Hold on," Caesar folds his arms. "You love her don't you?"

Huey could feel his heart skip a beat, as his face grows warm. "Um... Uh... Of course not!"

"Like I said, there should be no problem."

Huey grits his teeth. "Listen."

_"How could you betray me?  
>You said you knew me,<br>so I thought you could see,  
>That Jazzy was meant for me.<br>Love cannot support three.  
>Trust me, you'll have better luck with Cindy.<br>You're a traitor.  
>If you wanna fight, I'll cut you up with a lightsaber.<br>I used to confide in you.  
>We were one, now we're two.<br>I don't wanna fight, but that's the only option in sight.  
>All our futures' used to be bright, but now it's fallen like a broken kite.<br>Now you know we're in love.  
>You also know you can't separate two turtledoves.<br>I treated her like crap so my love had somewhere to hide,  
>but now it was found cause you're no longer at my side..."<em>

Caesar strokes his chin lightly as he ponders on the words said. He looks into Huey's eyes. Eyes filled with rage and hurt. He sighs, "Huey,"

_"Don't look at me as an enemy,  
>I know you see the friend in me.<br>Twelve years I've had your back,  
>so why now would I attack?<br>Man, please, this not even just about you.  
>Or just about me, but Jazzy too.<br>You want to talk about betrayal, go look in a mirror.  
>Jazmine crying after being insulted, yea, you didn't have to hear her.<br>How could you be so cold, when she only showed you love?  
>Always so forgiving, returning to you to give you hugs.<br>But no, you still played games with her heart.  
>Stood her up as a target, and allowed your words to be darts!<br>While you were downing her, I was building her up.  
>What kind of friend are you? Man up, and stop being a punk.<br>You say you love her, and supposedly you're filled with passion.  
>But love is not words, it's all about action."<em>

Huey clenches his fist. He points a sharp finger at Caesar.

_"You're just saying that for your own satisfaction.  
>I may not be the nicest guy,<br>and I know that sometimes I'm the reason she cries.  
>But when she asks if I love her, I lie.<br>If she knew, I would die.  
>I know you love her too, but she wasn't meant for you.<br>That's something I thought you knew,  
>but I was wrong,<br>and to think, after you knew me and her for so long!  
>You must be crazy if you think I'm gonna be lazy.<br>I'll protect her until she dies.  
>Then you have permission to take my eyes."<em>

Huey breathes heavily as his raging eyes begin to take toil on his head. He could tug his hair out right now. Caesar stares at his friend sympathetically.

"Look..."

_"Bro, right now, I'm trying to keep a real leveled head.  
>I don't know what's going on in your mind, but I can't have you mislead.<br>No scheme, I still see Jazmine as a friend.  
>But this feeling in my heart is not going to just end.<br>I'll fall back, but you got to make me a promise.  
>Stop playing with her heart, and simply be honest.<br>Her worth is far above rubies;  
>She's a virtuous woman truly.<br>A woman like her is hard to find.  
>So it's about time you get that in your mind.<br>You have been blessed with a person whose love is divine.  
>So get to work while there's time, she'll be at the movies at nine."<em>

Caesar pulls out his wallet and fetches out a twenty-dollar bill. He holds it out to Huey, and then smiles. Huey doesn't budge a bit.

"What's this?"

"Money for the movies tonight." He motions for Huey to take it. "That should be enough for both of you."

Huey reluctantly takes the twenty. "I hate going to the mov-"

"She wants to see Kung-Fu Panda 2."

Huey scowls. "And I definitely do not want to wa-"

"And you know she like gummy bears, so hook her up."

Huey opens his mouth to speak, but Caesar doesn't give him a chance. "She sacrifices for you all the time. It's time for you to do the same."

Huey stares at him fiercely, but drops the look in realization of defeat. "Fine."

"Have fun." Caesar walks away from Huey, heading to the door. Huey glances at the twenty, then looks back at Caesar.

"Hey," Caesar stops at the door and looks back. "Thanks."

Caesar gives him a thumb up. "Let me know how it goes, amigo."

**8:45**

Jazmine stands alone in front of the movie theater with her arms folded. She rocks back and fourth as she watches three more people pass her by. A couple she knew from school walks by next. She smiles at the fact that the two have been dating since freshman year of high school. They're both twenty-two, just like her and someone. Both knew each other since age ten, just like her and someone. The major difference between them and her and someone is that they were not together. She still hasn't experienced her first kiss. Couldn't run for prom queen, because she couldn't bring her king. Her high-school fantasies ruined by the one she once loved. She couldn't deny it, the one she still loves.

"Jazmine." At the calling of her name, she eagerly looks up. Her eyes widen as she sees Huey's face. On his face sits a lopsided smile.

"Huey," She takes a small step away from him. "What are you doing here?" She can't even look him in the face.

"Caesar couldn't make it so," He rubs the back of his head. "I decided to join you instead."

Jazmine ponders on the offer. "I don't know..."

Huey's head drops. "I understand. I should have treated you better."

These words tug at Jazmine's ear. "Excuse me?" She finally looks at him and notices the  
>sorrow covering his face. "What did you just say?" Her voice is as high as a whistle now.<p>

Huey shoves his hands in his pockets. He tries to look into her eyes, but his gaze fall short. He has to settle with the pavement. "Well, for starters, I am the worst best friend known to earth."

Jazmine quickly places her hand on his shoulder. "No you're not!"

"Jazmine," He says firm, but calmly. "Let me continue." She doesn't remove her hand until they locked gazes. This only makes things more difficult for Huey, because her eyes trembles lightly as tears begin to surround her pupils.

"Jazmine... I," His voice becomes like a dusty bagpipe. He has to clear his throat to continue. "I love you." There's an awkward silence between the two. "...A lot."

The words dance on Jazmine's heart with a burning sensation. Her face brightens as if she was directly in front of the sun. "Oh Huey!" She tosses her arms around his neck and dives in for his lips. However, Huey leans back and turns his face.

"No!"

Jazmine draws back as if she touched a hot stove. "What did I do wrong?"

Huey takes a step back to regain his composer, because his heart is racing at dangerous speeds. After a few breaths, he remembers how to operate his voice. "Because I love you, I want to do this the right way." To his surprise, a smile spreads across his face. He didn't feel like worrying about it at the moment. "I don't want to touch your lips or have my way with you until you are rightfully mine. You are worth that wait."

Jazmine becomes speechless. Nothing in her fantasies, movies, novels, or observations on relationships could relate to this moment in her life. Yet, she could not honestly say she wants any of them now.

"That's the sweetest thing I have ever heard."

Huey feels something die on the inside of him, as his smile grows even larger. Whatever it was, he didn't mind. "I'm glad, best friend." Huey looks at his watch. "Nine o'clock."

Jazmine smiles. "I guess we're watching Super 8 then..."

"Kung-Fu Panda 2." Huey fights a feeling of disgust building up in his stomach. "And gummy bears."

Jazmine's face beams. "Really?" She grabs him by the arm and makes a dash to the ticket both with him trailing behind her.

_"Who can find a virtuous wife? For her worth is far above rubies.  
>The heart of her husband safely trusts her; So he will have no lack of gain.<br>She does him good and not evil All the days of her life."-Proverbs 31:10-12_


End file.
